The problem of differential thermal growth in axial flow gas turbine engines is a continuing design consideration. One particular area of the engine in which such growth must be accommodated occurs in the hot section wherein the structure contacting the annular hot gas flow path must be supportively linked to the concentric, axially disposed rotor bearing housing which is maintained at a relatively cool temperature. As the engine experiences a start-up and operation cycle, the temperatures of the hot structure and the axially disposed bearing housing may differ by 1000.degree. F. or more at various times during the operating cycle.
Prior art structures to accommodate the differential thermal expansion between these two portions of the engine have included a variety of flexible, sliding, and other arrangements. An additional design constraint on such supports arises from the need to accommodate differential thermal expansion in the radial direction, while prohibiting relative movement in the circumferential, axial, and lateral directions. This is particularly true when the bearing housing, and hence the enclosed bearings, are supported by structures disposed or heated by the annular gas path. In such structures, it is essential to maintain a fixed axial, circumferential, and lateral spacing between the supporting and supported components, while still freely accommodating the uniform radial thermal differential displacement.